primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgonopsid
Gorgonopsia are a group of creatures that where at one time called "mammal-like reptiles", though in most current classification systems, they are not true reptiles, instead much more closely related to true mammals. Their mammalian specializations include differentiated tooth shape, the fully developed temporal fenestra, pillar-like rear legs and even ear bones, as well as other traits associated with its mammalian descendants. Arguments have even been made for synapsids of its time being endothermic. They have two sabre-teeth that are larger than the others. What’s really special about Gorgonopsids is their patience and implacability. Once they have smelt blood they have a tendency to pursue their prey at all costs. In fact it was this keen sense of smell that originally tempted it into the cold present, lured by the smell of Humans and waste from a supermarket. They then store their kills in trees like Leopards. Primeval Appearances One entered into the present through an Anomaly that opened up in the forest of dean. The Gorgonopsid attacked Helen Cutter in a shopping centre and easily flung cars around. It then returned through the Anomaly. The Anomaly reopened 8 years later and a second gorgonopsid entered through it. The Gorgonopsid killed a cow to eat and stored in in a tree. It then went on to attack a truck. The Gorgonopsid also attacked Ben Trent's house and a school but both times caused no casualties. Nick Cutter and the team tracked it down, but when they least expected, it attacked them, but Stephen Hart ran it over, thinking he killed it. It managed to attack, but was gunned down. (Episode 1.1) Tom Ryan, his men, and Nick and Helen Cutter go back to the Permian period at a time five years before the abandoned camp they found in the first episode. They are followed by a futuristic predator, whose offspring they have taken. The predator attacks and kills Ryan and his men. At this point a Gorgonopsid arrives, stunning the Predator briefly before beginning to devour its young. The Predator and the Gorgonopsid then battle. The Predator uses its agility to get of the top of the Gorgonopsid and scratch and bite its neck. The Gorgonopsid used its weight to fling the predator around. Despite losing an eye, the Gorgonopsid emerges victorious when it grabs the Predator's front limb holding it still long enough before it rears up with the Predator on its back, crushing it beneath its weight. The Gorgonopsid then left to eat the Future Predator's body.(Episode 1.6) A Gorgonopsid is supposed to return in Episode 3.10 Biological Issues . The gorgonopsid's snout is longer than in reality. . They have one more pair of sabre teeth. . Instead of scales, they have naked skin with bristly hair. Trivia *Gorgonopsia means "Gorgon Face". Facts Gorgonopsia is a suborder of therapsid synapsids. Their name is a reference to the Gorgons of Greek mythology. Like other therapsids, gorgonopsians were at one time called "mammal-like reptiles", though in most current classifcation systems, they are not true reptiles, but instead are much more closely related to true mammals. Their mammalian specializations include differentiated (heterodont) tooth shape, a fully developed temporal fenestra, pillar-like rear legs, and ear bones. Gorgonopsians are a part of a group of therapsids called theriodonts, which includes mammals. They were among the largest carnivores of the late Permian. The largest known, Inostrancevia, was the size of a large bear with a 45 cm long skull, and 12-cm long saber-like teeth (clearly an adaptation to being a carnivore). It is unknown whether they had fur, scales, or naked skin. Evolutionary History Gorgonopsids (Gorgonopsia) are theriodonts of the therapsid order, to which cynodonts and their descendants, the mammals, belong. Gorgonopsians evolved in the Middle Permian. They evolved from a reptile-like therapsid that lived in the Middle Permian. The early gorgonopsians were small, being no larger than a dog. The extinction of dinocephalians (who dominated the Middle Permian world) led the gorgonopsians to be the dominant predators of the Late Permian. Some had approached the size of a rhinoceros, such as Inostrancevia, the largest of the Gorgonopsians. The Gorgonopsia became extinct at the end of the Permian period, being the only theriodont line to become extinct by this mass extinction. Category:Mammal-like reptiles Category:Permian creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures